Peace Between the Tribes
by Toothless' Human Hatchling
Summary: In order to keep the peace between the tribes Osvald the Agreeable gives Stoick the Vast his second son, Hiccup, in the hopes that in fourteen years he can reclaim him as his own. But things change when he realizes that Hiccup had the life he couldn't give him. Rewritten.


A/N: DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS: When I learned that Stoick will die in HTTYD2, I felt the need to rewite this story. Don't worry I just changed the ending.

* * *

The Berkians and Berserkers were close to a full-out war, but to keep things at bay, Osvald did the only thing he could think of. He gave up his second son.

As he handed the newborn babe over to Stoick and his wife, he spoke. "Treat him with love and listen to him."

"We will," Valka promised as she study the baby's feature's.

"He will bring us peace," Stoick stated.

"You can't give them my brother," five year-old Dagur complained as he stood next to his father.

Osvald knelt down next Dagur. "It is the only way to prevent war. In fourteen years he will come back to us."

* * *

Over the years when ever Osvald and Dagur came from the annual peace treaty signing, Osvald watched Hiccup from a distance. He studied him and learned about him from afar.

When the Chief of the Berserker Tribe left with his eldest, he would ask Dagur to repeat the events of the day and ask about things he didn't see.

Dagur would tell him, then ask if Hiccup would ever come home.

* * *

Fourteen Years Later:

"Hiccup is my son, Gobber," Stoick argued.

In a week's time the Berserker Tribe would be coming for the annual peace treaty signing and to take Hiccup back.

"He's a Berserker," Gobber stated.

"I've raised him and cared for him," Stoick said. "I'm more his father than Osvald ever was. The man only comes once year and pays him no attention. Not once has he acknowledged him since the day he handed him over."

"I'm not saying you haven't been good to the boy, but a deal is a deal. That is unless you want a full-scale war," Gobber pointed out.

"When Osvald gets here, we'll talk about making a new deal. I'm not going to have him rip Hiccup away from everything he knows. If he goes with them, he'll be forced to kill dragons for sport," Stoick explained.

* * *

Berserker Island:

Osvald and Dagur stood at the edge a cliff and watched as the boats were being loaded.

"Hiccup is to come home with me right?" Dagur asked.

Osvald shook his head sadly. "His home is Berk. I doubt Stoick will willingly give him back."

"His my brother. Your son," Dagur argued.

The retired chief sighed. "I know. But he would not be happy here. Everyone would look down on him because of his size. Even more so now, considering his handicap."

Dagur's eyes shot up and he stared at his father, worriedly. "What handicap?"

"He battled the Red Death and lost his left leg in the process," Osvald explained.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Dagur asked.

"You were not cheif yet," Osvald answered. "Stoick had sent out a message of Hiccup's victory and loss to all the chiefs Berk is allied with. We weren't to speak of it. But you are cheif now, son. I am sorry to burden you with such knowledge."

Dagur fought back the tears in his eyes. Vikings didn't cry. That included deranged ones as well.

"What do I say to him?" Dagur asked.

"Nothing," Osvald answered

"Why not?" Dagur complained. "He's my brother."

"He is not your brother, nor is he my son. Not anymore," Osvald spat angrily. "He is Stoick's boy. Always has been and always will be."

Dagur stared at his aging father. For as long as he could remember, Hiccup was considered to be his brother. They talked of his return as if it would be the best thing in the world. Whenever they made their yearly trip to Berk, Dagur spent as much time as he possibly could with Hiccup.

Deep down the young chief probably knew that Hiccup would never come home. The kid was far to comfortable with everyone and everything Berk. Hel, the kid was born there during their yearly trip.

"Shouldn't he know who he is?" Dagur asked quietly.

Osvald slowly shook his head. "He can never know. The truth will hurt him. Let him relish in the knowledge that he is a true Berkian."

* * *

One Week Later:

Stoick, Gobber and Dagur stood in the armoury, discussing Hiccup.

"Dagur, I'm aware that it's time for Hiccup to leave, but the boy has built a life here. Do you really think it's fair to take him away, especially at his age?" Stoick suggested.

"My father and I already discussed this. Hiccup is to stay here. After seeing that he wouldn't amount to much as a Berserker Viking, he's better off here," Dagur said as he wildly swung a sword around. "But he is my brother and he is the blood of a Berserker. He's going lose his sanity some day. Has he already started showing signs?"

Stoick shook his head. "No. He's a very calm and collected teenager."

The chief knew that if he said too much, then Dagur would go back on his word.

Dagur pointed the sword at Stoick. "How did he handle losing his leg?"

Stoick pushed the sword out of his. "He's accepted the fact that it's gone. Enough of this talk."

* * *

Seven Months Later:

Hiccup and Toothless walked into the house and found that Stoick was still awake. They had just returned from Dragon Island and their run-in with Dagur.

"How did the exercise go son," Stoick asked.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "It was going great. That was until I ran into Dagur."

Stoick got up from the chair he been occupying. "Dagur was there? Why?"

"Learning about dragons. Hunting them. And trying to kill Toothless," Hiccup answered as he began explaining how the whole evening went.

By the time Hiccup finished, he was sitting at the dinner table, half-asleep.

Stoick noticed how tired his adopted son was. "Go to bed, Hiccup. We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

Hiccup stood up and headed for the stairs. Halfway up he stopped and looked at his father. "Oh one more thing, he kept calling me his 'brother'. He said it was because we were both sons of chiefs, but it felt like there was something to it."

Stoick stared at Hiccup for a moment then said. "He's deranged, son. Nothing he says has a meaning to it. Now off to bed."

Hiccup just shrugged as he walked up the rest of the steps and got into bed.

* * *

Six years later:

When word got out that Osvald the Agreeable had died, Hiccup, Astrid and Valka set sail for Berserker Island. They were to attend the funeral along with several other tribes that were allied with the Berserker Tribe.

As the island came into view, Valka grew nervous. Before Stoick had died last year, she had promised not to tell Hiccup the long kept secret. But now they were approaching the island where he was should have have grown up.

Valka went below deck where her son and future daughter-in-law was. "We need to talk, Hiccup."

Hiccup, who was sitting on the floor, discussing a new island with his girlfriend, looked up at his mother. "About what?"

"Astrid, can you give us a few minutes alone?" Valka asked

The blonde warrior stood up. "Sure, Valka." She then left the mother and son alone.

"There's something you need to know before we reach the island," Valka stated as she sat down next to her son.

Hiccup closed the map he had opened . "What do I need to know?"

"First of all, you need to know that I always thought of you as my son and have loved you like one," Valka explained

Hiccup stared at his mother. "I am your son. Aren't I?"

Valka intertwined her hands with his. "Twenty-one years ago. Berkians and Berserkers were on the brink of war. During the annual meeting, Osvald's wife, Annabeth, went into labour. A few hours after the baby was born, Annabeth died. Osvald figured the only way to keep the peace was to give Val and I the child. He handed the newborn over to us with a promise that in fourteen years time that he would go back with them. A week later we named the baby, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III.

"Dagur is my brother after all," Hiccup said in soft voice

"The deal was," Valka continued, "that in fourteen years time you would go with Osvald and Dagur. According to your Stoick, after Dagur almost killed you when you were thirteen, the deal was renegotiated and you would remain on Berk. Anyone who was there that day twenty-one years ago, knew who you really were, but kept it a secret. Osvald was your real father all along. That is all I know."

Hiccup stared at the woman he's called his mother in stunned silence. All his life he had thought that he was part of the Hooligan tribe. When all this time he was the son a deceased Berserker chief. A man who came for one or two days out the year for thirteen years. A man who never once uttered a single word to him or looked at him

That man was a coward giving Hiccup over to another tribe. A tribe he's call his family all his life. That man was not his father. His father had died protecting him. His father was Stoick the Vast. A man who protected him the only way a father knew how. A man who had accepted Hiccup for who he was, despite the fact that it took fourteen years. A man who had been willing to do anything for him.

"When I first realized who were last year, I thought for sure that you no longer apart of Berk. But then I saw the Berk crest on Toothless' tail and I knew that still didn't know that truth and that a new must have been made," Valka stated.

Hiccup continued to stare at his mother. She could have told him when they reunited, but she didn't. She kept her mouth shut. He knew he should be mad that a such a big part his life was kept secret from, but he couldn't find the will to be mad.

"Hiccup please say something," Valka pleaded.

Hiccup swallowed thickly. "You and Stoick are my parents. You always have been. Always will be. I am not a Berserker."

Valka started to cry tears of joy. He quickly embraced his son into a hug. "And you are my son. You always have been. Always will be."

Hiccup, who had tears of his own, returned the hug.


End file.
